poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Thomas
''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Missing Christmas Decorations ''is another Winnie the Pooh/Thomas & Friends short film to be created by 76859Thomas and TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Berry Merry Christmas ''(Co-Directed by LegoKyle14) and ''Winnie the Pooh Says All I Want For Christmas is You (hosted by Jiminy Cricket) in the near future. Plot It is Christmas time on Sodor and Tidmouth Sheds is beautifully decorated with festive decorations. The Dieselworks has a few decorations, but nowhere near as many as the steam engines have at Tidmouth Sheds. This infuriates Diesel 10, but the diesels do have one very special decoration; Sidney who is still hanging from the ceiling waiting for his new wheels. Diesel 10 decides that the Dieselworks still needs more decorations and orders Paxton to accompany him on a mission. Paxton is worried; the Fat Controller has ordered him to collect a truck from the shunting yards and bring it to the Dieselworks. That evening, the Steam Team all arrive at Tidmouth Sheds to discover that their Christmas tree is missing. Percy thinks the tree may have been knocked over, but Emily suggests that it may have been stolen. Percy is deeply saddened by this thought; Christmas is a time for giving, not taking things that do not belong to you. Unbeknownst to the steam engines, Diesel 10 has taken the tree and put it in the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 suggests that they need some festive lights and a large decoration to put on the top of the tree. Once again, Diesel 10 orders Paxton to accompany him on another mission. The next night, when the steam engines return to Tidmouth Sheds, they quickly notice that all of their lights are missing. Gordon is outraged that someone is stealing all of their decorations, but Percy still finds it hard to believe that someone could be so cruel at Christmas time. Back at the Dieselworks, the diesels have covered Sidney in the bright lights that they had taken from Tidmouth Sheds. Sidney is not very happy, but Diesel 10 laughs and says that Sidney is their biggest decoration. Norman thinks that they still need something to decorate the tree. Diesel 10 knows where they can get some garland from and orders Paxton to be his henchman again. This time, Paxton plucks up the courage to tell Diesel 10 that he does not want to steal any more decorations and he sets off to collect the truck from the shunting yards as the Fat Controller had instructed. The next day, while all the steam engines are out working, Diesel 10 sneaks into Tidmouth Sheds and grabs hold of some garland with his claw. Diesel 10 does not notice Percy watching him. Percy calls out and Diesel 10 races away with the garland. Percy races after him. Diesel 10 and Percy race across the island. On the way, Percy recruits the rest of the Steam Team to help him chase the devious diesel. By the time Diesel 10 speeds into the Dieselworks, all of the Steam Team are chasing him. Once inside, the steam engines immediately notice all of their missing decorations and are not at all happy. Diesel 10 tells the steam engines that the Fat Controller likes them more than diesels as they were given far more decorations, something Thomas denies saying the Fat Controller cares about all of them. Then, Paxton rolls up pushing a truck packed full of festive decorations which the Fat Controller had given to the diesels. Diesel 10 feels rather guilty and very embarrassed after that. The steam engines leave with their decorations, but Percy stays behind to chat to Sidney. Percy asks how long Sidney has been waiting for his new wheels. Sidney is not sure, but he does not think it has been long. Norman informs Percy that Sidney has actually been waiting for two years. Percy is very surprised that Sidney has been waiting for so long. Sidney concludes that the order must have been misplaced at some point. This gives Percy an idea and he travels to Knapford Station to have a word with the Fat Controller. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are very glad to have their decorations back, even if some of them are very battered. Then, they hear a diesel horn which annoys Gordon, but Percy knows who it is. Suddenly, Sidney pulls into the yard with his new wheels. The steam engines are surprised to see him. Sidney thanks Percy for giving him the best present of all. The steam engines are shocked as to why has Percy given the diesels a present after all the bad stuff they had done. Percy reminds his friends that Christmas is a time for giving. Then, all of the other diesels arrive with truckloads of decorations. The diesels all agree that they should give their decorations to the steam engines as a way of repaying them for all their deviousness. Thomas wonders what decorations will be left for the dieselworks, but Sidney insists that they still have him still covered in bright lights and his new wheels. As Sidney lights up, all of the engines have a good laugh together. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) are guest starring in this short film. * The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) will be meeting Diesel 10 for the first time. * Thomas & Friends - The Missing Christmas Decorations along with the rest of the Thomas & Friends: Season 17 episodes were broadcasting in the UK in 2013 the same year, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls was released on DVD and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 4 first broadcast on the Hub Network. * I Wish it Could be Christmas Everyday (played by Wizzrd), When Love is Gone (played by Martina McBride) from Muppets Christmas Carol ''and Mom Returns and Finalescore from ''Home ALone will be the end credits songs for the triple feature along with the upcoming films, Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Berry Merry Christmas ''and ''Winnie the Pooh Says All I Want For Christmas is You. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Short Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films